From Hell's Kitchen
by ComicalEpiphanies
Summary: There's only one place to go to find Devils, Demons, and big KA-BOOMs. Matt's coming home.
1. Homecoming

**A/N: This is my first story (written nine months ago), so please forgive the cheesy writing and any rookie mistakes. I promise I've improved slightly since then, as you will see soon. Thanks go out to ofcatsandwomen, who convinced me to finally stop stalling, and my sister, ModernScribe, without who's advice and red pen I would never have even started much less have finished. And as a thank you, she would like me to mention that although she has never written fanfiction, she does love to edit. Visit her profile if you need a stubborn editor. **

**Disclaimer: If I own Daredevil, someone had better tell me. **

Chapter One: Homecoming

Matt Murdock hated plane flights. Planes always smelled of fuel and peppermint chewing gum. Combine that with the sounds of babies crying, loud engines roaring to be heard over the rush of wind, and snoring businessmen, and it was torture. Sometimes Matt was thankful for the accident that cost him his sight and enhanced his remaining senses, but this wasn't one of those times. All the blind lawyer wanted was to land. He closed his eyes and leaned back, blocking out the sounds and smells, thinking of the past week.

He had been in California defending a client. The trial had ended well, but it was a hard case. Matt had spent the last few months working on it and now that it was over, he really didn't know what to do with all his free time. _At least that won't last long, _He thought. _Brian Etch has been arrested again._ Brian Etch was one of Matt's clients. He was a reformed criminal who kept getting into trouble; he always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Matt was jarred out of his reverie by the man beside him jerking from his half-sleep with a snort. The man woke up just in time for the captain to announce they would land in ten minutes. Matt heard him mutter under his breath, "Excellent, about time." Silently Matt agreed with him. It had been a bad flight, even for him. They had spent half an hour on the runway because there were too many planes, and then run into multiply thunderstorms.

The plane landed in New York's airport with a skid. Matt could hear the wheels scrape the runway, the pilots straining to hold it steady. He stood up, waiting for the man beside him to get his luggage. "Do you need help, mister?" the man asked Matt.

"No thanks, I think I can manage." He replied, unfolding his white cane. _Nice to know people care, _he thought as he located his carry-on and left the plane.

At the gate's desk, a flight attendant stopped him. "Excuse me sir, would you like me to show you to the baggage claim?"

_Okay Murdock, time to play normal blind man. _"Why yes, if you would be so kind. You would be a big help. I am afraid that I'm not very good about looking where I'm going."

The attendant didn't laugh at his joke. He calmly took Matt's elbow, leading him down to the baggage claim. As he walked, Matt listened to the man's heartbeat. It was a habit. _He can't be very old. Judging from my radar sense, he is about 5 feet, eleven inches. He has strong legs; I bet he's a runner. _Matt didn't have time to ask, though, because they'd arrived.

"Here you are sir. Would you like me to get your bag?"

"If you would. It's a medium size, and has Matt Murdock written on it. It's not very heavy."

As the flight attendant went to search for Matt's bag among the hundreds of others, Matt headed to the nearest wall to wait. All of the sudden, a woman caring a bag ran into Matt's shoulder. Matt heard her mumble a "sorry", and then she pushed past. In her wake, the lawyer smelled the distinct smell of sulfuric acid combined with nitric acid. _TNT. _Matt thought quickly.

Matt decided to follow the person with the bag. He blocked out the smell of thousands of perfumes, cigarettes, and fast food, focusing on the little things. The smell of leather, of adrenaline, sweat. Finally, he smelled it. The distinct smell of explosives. Like a hound dog, Matt followed the person with the bag. As he got closer he heard the woman's heartbeat. It was faster than normal. Much too fast. He heard her pace quicken, her breathing become raspy. _The woman is definably expecting something. Something that is going to be big. It's time for Daredevil to make an appearance. _

Matt changed course, heading for the nearest men's bathroom. _Don't rush. Keep calm. Don't let anyone suspect you. _Matt ducked into the bathroom, listened for a moment to make sure no one was around, and after hearing only a small boy busy in a stall, rapidly changed into his costume, stuffing his suit into his carry-on. He was so busy changing, he didn't notice when his wallet slipped out of the pocket of his pants and onto the bathroom stall's floor.

Daredevil emerged from the restroom caring his bag. _Got to find a place to hide this bag. If anyone found it – I don't even want to think about it. _Once again he listened for the sound of onlookers. Daredevil listened, but he didn't hear the man passing a few yards away. His radar sense told him that a wastebasket was tucked into a corner a few feet from the entrance to the restroom. He darted to the basket and dropped his bag behind it. _Now I really have to stay out of sight. I stick out like a sore thumb in this outfit. _

-DD-

Charlie watched as Daredevil came out of the bathroom. _Just as I feared, _he thought. He watched as Daredevil hid a bag behind the wastebasket. Charlie just stood there, looking at the bag for what seemed like hours. Finally Charlie couldn't take the curiosity any longer. He had to know what Daredevil had left.

Charlie went to the basket and picked up the bag from its hiding place. _Hmm, what is this? Is this his personal belongings? Maybe it'll give me a clue to Daredevil's identity! _

With a twinge of excitement, Charlie opened the carry-on. Inside he found a Dictaphone with a tape, a nice suit (he had suspected as much), a nice pair of sunglasses, an ipod with headphones, a cell phone (out of power), and some coins, but surprisingly no books or IDs. He put on the headphones and listened to the ipod for a moment. It was some sort of book that sounded like the law. _He's a lawyer?_ He thought. _Now I have to hear what's on the Dictaphone! _Charlie rewound the tape and listened to the message:

Matt? It's Foggy. I tried to call, but your cell is off. I hope you get this

in time. Maxwell wants us to meet him to talk about his plea. I am going

to a movie with Debbie. See you when you get back from California!

The rest of the tape had a youngish man's voice dictating notes during some meeting. The voice had an educated sound to it, a pleasant baritone. After it finished, Charlie could only think, _Interesting. So if this truly is Daredevil's bag, his name is Matt. He must be a lawyer, and he has a good friend named Foggy. He has also just gotten back from California. _Suddenly, with a sense of purpose, Charlie put everything back into the bag, swung it over his shoulder, and started down the terminal.

-DD-

Daredevil stuck to the shadows. He kept close to the woman with the bag, always making sure to stay hidden. The woman was crafty, but easy to track. Daredevil had no trouble following her. For some reason, a reason that Daredevil knew he wouldn't like, the woman stayed in the airport. She never left the building. Daredevil followed the suspicious person for fifteen minutes, and then she stopped. _Right outside a janitor's supply room. What in the world is she stopping there for?_ The woman opened the door and went in, closely followed by the man in red.

Daredevil was suddenly hit by the smell of bleach and floor wax. For a moment he couldn't sense anything but the cleaning supplies. Then his other senses kicked in and he heard the woman setting the timer on a bomb. Immediately, Daredevil sprang into action.

-DD-

Angelica Demon opened the supply closet's door with a single practiced movement. She was a professional, and she knew what she was doing. She wanted to make sure she did the job right. She wanted the money she was going to get with this job. Quickly and precisely, Demon armed the bomb. It would go off in five minutes. Just enough time for her to be out of it's range. She was old fashioned; she liked the excitement of running from a big BOOM. She didn't understand the people who used a remote. _Where's the excitement in that? _She would say.

Demon had just started the timer when a flash of red caught her eye. _What the devil is that?_ Was the only thing she had time to think before a strong kick sent her flying. She registered a man, muscles clearly defined, dressed in a deep red costume, with two D's interlocked like chain mail embroidered with a lighter red thread high on his chest. The man's head was covered with the same material as the costume, and had two horns sticking out of the fabric a few inches above his eyebrows. He was a frightening figure. _Ohmigod, it's Daredevil. _

With that thought, Demon's reflexes sprang into action. She jumped to her feet, trying to block Daredevil's attack._ I have trained long and hard. I can beat him. He won't stop me, not today._

-DD-

Daredevil aimed another kick. The woman blocked it. _Impressive. She's been trained, probably by the army. She's strong, as I suspected. She knows what she is doing. Her heart is speeding. _Daredevil ducked the well-aimed punch and retaliated with a practiced jab to her left side. Once again it was deflected. Then Daredevil felt a hard whack on the side of his face. _Okay, time for the billy club, she's getting rough. _In one fluid movement, Daredevil pulled out his billy club from the pouch on his hip. He blocked the next kick with the billy club. _This is going on too long; I have to end it soon! _Daredevil aimed the throwing half of his billy club at the light switch. As usual, his aim was unfailing; the room was in darkness. Then he heard a voice.

"You think it is over Daredevil, but you are wrong. This is only the beginning – we will meet again. Angelica Demon always finds them again. But until then, here's a present. You have about thirty seconds. Cheerio!"

_Typical, she had to be standing next to the door. Good job Murdock! Brilliant plan. Now you have to deal with a bomb AND a bad guy. _Daredevil's quick reflexes acted without conscience thought. He grabbed the bomb and stuffed it into an old refrigerator someone had left there years ago, slamming the door closed. He was just in time. A few seconds later, the bomb exploded. Daredevil was sent flying into a shelf of paint, his ears ringing with the sound of the explosion. He couldn't hear anything; all he could feel was pain and all he could smell was fire and paint. He was just able to register someone leaning over him. Right before he fell into unconsciousness, he said, "someone find my billy club."


	2. Sleepover

Chapter Two: Sleepover

Charlie arrived just in time to hear the explosion. He rushed into the closet to see rubble everywhere. The bomb had been placed in a refrigerator._ The fridge isolated the bomb. _Then he saw the man on the floor. _It's Daredevil!_

Daredevil was conscious, but barely. Charlie leaned over him, checking his pulse. Suddenly, he whispered, "someone find my billy club." _What an odd request_ flashed into Charlie's mind. Then he noticed that Daredevil was unconscious. _God I hope you don't have a concussion. _Charlie located his club among the rubble, and then he heard voices. Other people had heard the explosion and were coming to investigate.

Luckily, at that moment, Daredevil decided to wake up. He was groggy, but able to walk with help. Together, they managed to make it out of the supply room before the crowd arrived. _I don't know how I am going to get him out of the airport. At least we don't have to go through security. _They were lucky; down the hall Charlie spotted an emergency exit. He opened the door.

Daredevil made it to Charlie's car. As soon as he sat down, he again fell unconscious. _Now what do I do? I can't take him to the hospital. I'll have to take him home. _With the decision firmly decided, Charlie started home.

-DD-

Angelica watched as a tall, muscular, black man supported the barely-conscious Daredevil to a car. _Interesting. What is he doing with Daredevil? _She smiled as she decided to follow the two men. _Time to find out… _

Charlie pulled up at his apartment building. _I have to wake him up. I can't carry him to my apartment! _Slowly, he tried to shake him. It took a while, but soon he opened his eyes.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Daredevil asked.

"My name is Charlie. You are in my car, but I need you to wake up and come upstairs with me. I can't carry you."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Fine"

With that, Daredevil, supported by Charlie, went up to his apartment. It was risky, he knew, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He still hurt all over, but the pain had lessened. _No bones broken, though I took quite a shaking. I doubt I have a concussion. I will be all bruised in the morning though. It is going to be hell. _He thought, giving himself a quick evaluation. Then Daredevil remembered that a man he had never met before was leading him. _Wait, I recognize his heartbeat. He was in the airport. What did he say his name was? _

Charlie led Daredevil into a spacious room. "Lay on the bed. I'll be back in a minute," he said, as he closed the door.

Daredevil lay down, exploring the room. He smelled clean linen, lemon scented wood polish, and a faint smell of coffee. He heard people talking in other apartments, Charlie bustling around in the kitchen, a bird hopping on a tree, and many other sounds. He felt good sheets on the bed, nice wallpaper, and the heat of an incandescent lamp on a nightstand. Everything was comforting, and before Charlie could come back, Daredevil was asleep.

When Charlie came back into the room, he found Daredevil asleep. He watched him for a few minutes, and then curiosity got the better of him again. He had to see his face; he couldn't stand it any longer. _I saved him; surely he won't mind me looking at his face. _That thought had barely left his mind when he pulled off Daredevil's mask. Instantly, Daredevil awoke.

The first thought that entered Charlie's mind was, _He's handsome, and young! He can't be much older than thirty!_ Then something else hit him. As Daredevil opened his eyes he realized _His eyes are white! He has no pupils! _Then he understood. _Daredevil is blind! _


	3. Background

Chapter Three: Background

Daredevil grabbed his mask, pulling it over his face, but he knew the damage was done. Charlie had seen his face; there was no point in wearing the mask anymore. He took it off.

"I guess you saw, right? Well, I suppose you had a right to, you did help me, but you must never tell anyone who I am. Is that clear?"

"You're blind!" was all Charlie could say.

"You noticed? It's hard to believe, I know, but yeah. I am blind." Daredevil replied.

"You can't be. It's not possible!"

"Yes it is. Would you like a full story, or are you okay with the short version?"

"Give me the long. I don't understand a word of it, Matt."

"Wait. How do you know my name? I didn't tell you, I know I didn't."

"I believe this is yours?" Charlie answered, holding out Matt's carry-on. "I watched you hide it when you changed into your costume. I looked through it before I found you. I am sorry. I shouldn't have."

"You're right, you shouldn't have, but it doesn't really matter now. I guess I have to tell you the complete story anyway. So, from the beginning.

"My name is Matthew Murdock. I was born in Hell's Kitchen. My father was a boxer. In the ring he was called Battlein' Jack Murdock. He made me promise to study hard; he didn't want me to be a boxer, like him. So, I studied. Soon I decided to train, using Dad's equipment. I trained my body and my mind.

"I was fifteen when I lost my sight. I was coming out of the library when I saw a blind man crossing the street. There was a truck coming, I soon found out it was carrying toxic waste, but I didn't know it at the time. All I could think about was the man. I pushed him out of the way just in time, but I wasn't so lucky. A canister of the toxic waste fell out of the truck and spilled onto the street. I looked up into the heart of a manmade sun. Then everything went black."

Matt sighed. It felt good to talk about himself. He had kept it inside for so long, he really didn't spend much thought on who was hearing his story.

"I woke in a hospital room to the deafening sounds of everything. I soon found out that though I had lost my sight, I got something back in return. My remaining four senses functioned at superhuman levels. I can hear a heartbeat a block away, read a newspaper by simply feeling the impressions of the ink on the paper, identify a man by his cologne a mile away, and taste every grain of salt on a pretzel. Best of all, all of my senses combine to give me a sort of 'radar sense'. It's not like seeing; it's like touching everything at once.

"It took me forever to control my senses. Stick, my sensei, taught me to focus and fight. I am a master gymnast and martial artist. I can 'see' in 360 degrees, enabling me to track a criminal for miles.

"After my dad was murdered, I became Daredevil. I also fulfilled his wish. I am a lawyer, just like he always wanted me to be. My college roommate and I started a practice together, Nelson and Murdock, as I am sure you know from my carry-on.

"Anyway, that's my story. Now you must promise me that you will never tell a soul my true identity. I can't have people knowing I'm not as helpless as I seem." Matt concluded. "Since you know who I am, I don't see the point in wearing my costume, it's damned uncomfortable. Would you mind handing me my suit out of the bag?"

As Charlie waited outside for Matt to finish changing, questions buzzed around his head. He had just found out Daredevil was a blind lawyer from Hell's Kitchen! A _blind _lawyer! He couldn't get his head around it. Just then he heard Matt call "you can come in now."

Charlie opened the door to find Matt sitting on the bed. He was wearing his brown suit with a blue tie (not the best match in the world, but he could be forgiven), nice shoes, and dark sunglasses. His face was kind, though it had a few bruises from the explosion. Matt's hair was a rusty red, a shade or two darker than his costume. He was tall, or he would be when he stood. Charlie guessed he was about 6'3" and very strong, though the suit didn't show it. His billy club, Charlie realized, was also his cane. _Interesting invention. I wonder how it works. No wonder he wanted it before._ He stood there, staring at the handsome, mysterious man, wondering what in the world he was doing. After a moment, he walked to the chair in a corner and sat down.

Matt smiled, but quickly stopped when it hurt too much. "So, any questions? I can tell you are apprehensive."

"Just one. Why were chasing that woman in the airport? I know she had a bomb, but how did you know?"

"That's easy enough to answer. She ran into me as I was picking up my luggage and I smelled some ingredients of a bomb. I was curious, so I went after her. Hence, the chase and me being blown up."

Charlie smiled at his little joke, but then asked, "Did you know the bomber?"

"Before I answer your question, I want to ask you one. What is your story? Why did you help me?"

Charlie was caught off guard, but answered his question. "I am a reporter for the Times, though a junior one. I was at the airport today because a Senator was coming back from Iraq where he had been helping the war effort, and I wanted an interview," he glanced at his watch, then said, "well, I guess I missed that opportunity by a few of hours. I saw you leaving the restroom and I thought, 'he looks like he knows what he is doing'. Then I saw you hide your bag, and I guess I just got hooked. I had to find out what you were doing. I decided to follow you. I did, and heard the explosion. I found you half unconscious; I couldn't just leave you. People were coming, I had to get you away." He finished with a small smile, "you were very strange. You asked for your billy club."

"Ah, yes. I lose a lot of billy clubs, and they are a pain to make. Anyway, I guess you answered my question so now I'll answer yours.

"No, I didn't know the woman, but she told me her name before she handed me the bomb. I think it was Angelica Devil. No Angelica Demon, that was it. I don't recognize the name, but judging by the way she fought, I'm betting she was military. You wouldn't happen to have a computer would you? Is there any chance of you Googling her? You might find something. I would help you research, but I need to sleep. I feel like the bomb went off inside my head."

With that, Matt laid back, his feet sticking out from the end of the bed, and fell asleep. Charlie left to search for information regarding Angelica Demon.

As Matt slept and Charlie researched, Angelica Demon was at her hideout. She'd lost her opportunity to assassinate the Senator, and she was furious. "Daredevil will pay!" She shouted aloud at the empty room. While she was musing the failed attempt, her phone rang. The voice on the line was angry.

"You have failed. We are not happy."

"Give me one more chance. I ran into a difficulty I didn't expect," begged Demon.

"What happened?" the voice asked, coldly.

"Daredevil. I won't be surprised again, I promise sir. You can count on it."

"It's too late."

The phone went dead. Demon stared at it for a moment; then she started to plan.

Charlie returned three hours later, holding a tray full of food for Matt. He gently shook him awake. "Matt, I have food. I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks, I'm starved." He said, as he flipped open his watch cover and Brailled the time. "Is it eight o'clock already? Shoot, may I borrow your phone? My cell is out of power; I always forget to charge it. I promised Foggy I'd call him when I got in. I don't know what I'm going to tell him." Matt continued.

"Yeah sure. There's one in the hall." Charlie asked, and suddenly felt stupid. He hid his mistake by putting the tray of food on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Thanks, I'll only be a moment." With a slight grown, Matt raised himself from the bed. "Wow, why is it after you wake up you feel all the pain anew?" He mused as he went down the hall to the phone.

Charlie heard him dial, and tried not to listen as he explained to Foggy why he had left the airport so suddenly and not called sooner. "Something came up. I'll explain when I see you. It might be a while, I don't know." He heard Matt say. _He's done this before. Skipping out without anybody knowing where he's going. _

-DD-

Matt ate his meal thoughtfully. He didn't know quite what was happening. Once again he listened closely to his surroundings. Outside the window he heard a car door shut quietly. Matt listened harder, straining his ears. Then he heard a familiar heartbeat, but he couldn't place it. _Where did I hear that? Was it at the airport? No, it couldn't be. Must have been my imagination. _Before he could put a name to the beat, the car started its engine and drove off. _Oh well, I guess I'll never know… _

Matt quietly entered the kitchen without Charlie noticing, carrying his empty tray. Charlie jumped back when he finally saw him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Matt apologized, "I just wanted to ask whether you found out anything about our bomber."

"Don't worry about it, should have been paying attention." Charlie smiled, obviously pleased with himself. "I logged onto the _New York Times_' website, and found some stuff. You were right, there wasn't much. I did find an article dated June 12, 2005 about an Angelica Demon, of the army's special forces about some military action. It didn't give much information.

A few months later, that same person was given a dishonorable discharge for not obeying her commanding officer in the line of duty. I don't know if that's her, but it could be. After that last article, I didn't find anything else, except an obituary dated a year ago. A plane exploded apparently, no bodies were ever recovered."

"Excellent! I think you are right. That would explain her military training. She was really very good. Also she was ruthless and angry as I don't know what. I wouldn't put it past her to have faked her own death, either " Matt thought aloud.

"Thanks, for the bed and the meal," he added, suddenly. "You've been a big help. I don't know how I would have explained my presence in the supply room. You saved me from telling a lot of really bad lies, but I really should be getting back home. How far from Manhattan are we?"

Charlie thought for a moment, and then replied, "about three hours. Too far to drive tonight. I'll drive you home tomorrow, bright and early."

Matt smiled; it still hurt, but not as much, and said, "That sounds great." He paused to check his watch. "I guess now's as good a time as any to say good night, so good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, 'night!" Charlie called at Matt's retreating back. Matt waved without turning around


	4. On The Road

Chapter Four: On The Road

Matt woke up to the smell of burning bacon. For a glorious second, that was all he was aware of. Then the injuries from the fight and the explosion hit him. It felt like all his muscles were on fire! _I never should have followed that woman! _

He groaned as he got up. Matt decided not to stretch; it was too risky. Slowly and calmly he got dressed. The suit was a little rumpled, _but who's looking? _As he got dressed he listened to Charlie swearing over a pan of eggs. It was quite amusing.

"Need some help?" Matt asked, coming into the kitchen a minute later.

Charlie jumped and turned around, almost spilling the kettle of hot water he was pouring into a teapot. "Cripes Matt! I didn't know you were up. You look terrible. Do you want me to find you an aspirin?"

"I could do with a couple of aspirins, thanks. The bruises come extra with the costume."

"Give me a moment. Would you do me a favor and pour the water into the pot? I'll be right back."

As Charlie went in search of the aspirins, Matt made the tea. When Charlie came back a few minutes later, he found Matt searching for the teacups. "Top left corner, next to the plates." He said, helpfully.

"Thanks, I thought I was getting close."

Charlie watched Matt find the cups and the milk. _He's a little unnerving,_ he thought, _he doesn't move like a blind man! _

"Oh hey, here are the aspirins." He said, handing the aspirins to Matt. "Everything's ready, let's start."

An hour later they were on they're way to Matt's brownstone house in Hell's Kitchen. Matt settled himself in the front seat. Charlie's car made a comforting rattling noise, its engine almost dead. It had been a rough forty-eight hours, and Matt felt it all. He was so tired, he didn't even notice the car following them, or the familiar heartbeat he'd heard last night.

Charlie glanced over at Matt's sleeping form. He waited another hour, and then decided to wake Matt up. "Which way? Straight or left, Matt?"

Matt didn't answer. He sat up, turning his ear to the window. He'd heard something. "Someone's following us. I heard that car yesterday, and I think I recognize the driver's heartbeat. It's Angelica Demon." He stopped Charlie from looking.

"No, keep straight. Don't let her see you. We're close enough. Drop me off at the next apartment building, I call a cab. I don't want her to know where I live. You keep going. Drive for a little while longer, and then go home. Stay on the highways as much as possible, do you hear? "

Charlie was startled, but he did what Matt asked. At the next apartment building, he stopped. "Do you have money for the fare?

Matt thought for a moment. "No, could you do me a favor and lend me twenty dollars? I'll pay you back." Charlie handed Matt the money. "Thanks. If you ever need anything, you know whom to call. Here's my number." He gave Charlie his phone number, and unfolded his cane. "Good bye, then." He got out of the car.

Charlie watched him go. Then turned the ignition and was gone.

-DD-

Angelica watched as Charlie's car drove off. She turned to the blind man walking through the front doors of a building. _Who is he and what was he doing in the car?. _For a second a thought crossed her mind, _is he Daredevil? _But then she knew she was being paranoid. _Daredevil's not blind. _

She spent another few minutes watching the man through the large windows. He didn't do much, just walked slowly toward the elevators. _He must live here. _She put her car in reverse and left, quickly and silently.

-DD-

Matt heard Demon leave. He waited a few minutes more, then went outside and hailed a taxi. He gave the driver his address and sat back, listening for Demon's car or heartbeat. He heard nothing but the usual bustle of New York City.

When the cab arrived in front of Matt's brownstone, he sighed. "How much do I owe you?" he asked the driver. "Keep the change." He said, getting out of the car.

He walked slowly to the front door, listening intently. _Ah, Mrs. Brently got another cat. And I should probably fix this creaking door. I'll call the carpenter someday. _Matt thought, as he unlocked his door.

Matt went upstairs to his room as soon as he opened the door. He wanted a shower before heading to Nelson and Murdock to do some work. It felt good to stand in the hot water. He calmed as the steam relaxed his bruised muscles. He changed and searched for his wallet. Giving up, Matt left the house.

-DD-

Around the same time that Matt was leaving for his office, Charlie was almost home. But he didn't fell like going home. _I am in _huge _trouble. Good job Charlie! _

Charlie stopped at a red light. He was still thinking when a woman knocked on his window. He rolled it down, suddenly looking into startlingly cold eyes. In fact, everything about this woman was cold. She was wearing a white suit; underneath she had on a red shirt, and high heels of the same devilish color. When she smiled, Charlie saw that her teeth were an almost an unbelievable white, and somehow sharp, like a lioness. Her hair was long and straight, the color of fresh coal. He was instantly awed. "May I help you?"

"Yes, you may." Suddenly the voice changed from a sweet, girly sound to a sound that seemed to freeze the blood in his veins. "You can give Daredevil this message." She handed him a slip of paper, sealed, rather clichéd like, with a blood-red stamp.

"You must be mistaken, I don't know Daredevil. All I know about him is that he protects Hell's Kitchen." Charlie replied, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Oh, I think you know more than that." She said, stepping back to allow him to drive. People were honking at him to make him go. "Make sure Daredevil gets my message!" She called as Charlie drove off.

Charlie glanced in his rearview mirror at the woman. She was tall, taller than he had realized, and she was watching him. He felt as if her eyes were burning holes in the back of his neck. He had to get away, as far away as he could. But first, he had to give Matt the message.

He turned around at the next street. He was going to pay Matt a visit.


	5. Office Hours

Chapter Five: Office Hours

Matthew Murdock walked into his office. Immediately, his friend, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson cornered him. "Where in the world have you been? I have been trying to call you for hours!"

Matt took a breath. _Show time! _"I got back very late last night. I have been home, asleep. Nothing to worry about, okay? Now, what's on the agenda for today?"

Foggy wasn't entirely convinced, but he knew Matt well enough not to push him. "Nothing much. I have to write a brief. I don't know about you. Talk to Karen." Then, as an afterthought, he called, "And don't think I'm not still angry with you!"

Foggy turned around again and said, "Maybe you should get a massage. You look really tense."

Matt laughed. He waited until Foggy had gone into his office before he went to find his secretary. He found her quickly. "So, what have I got today?" he asked, as soon as he found her.

Karen Page looked up, surprised. "I didn't think you were coming in, Matt. It's already two o'clock! Where have you been?" She spoke in the same tone as Foggy.

"As I have already told Foggy, I got home late and only woke up a few hours ago." Matt replied. He was getting sick of having to keep explaining his actions. "So, I ask again, what do I have on the agenda?"

"Someone from the DA called, a Mr. Gilda. He wanted to talk to you about the Winkler case. Mr. West called. Oh, and I just got off the phone with a Charlie someone-or-other. I don't know him, but he said he knows you. I told him you were out, but he insisted that I set up an appointment with you. It's at five. Other than that, it's been really slow." Karen finished.

"All right. Give me a minute, and then I'll start calling people back. How's the Brian Etch case going?"

"Foggy got him out on bail. You'll have to deal with that one soon. Apparently he was arrested for a robbery. I don't know the details. The file is on your desk."

Matt sighed and walked into his office. It was a mess. His desk was cluttered with files, his many Braille law books on the bookshelf or in little piles behind his chair. _I really should clean a little. _Matt thought, as he picked his way around the books. He pulled off his glasses with a sigh, rubbed his eyes, and then called to Karen to dial Mr. Gilda.

-DD-

The phone calls took forever. They were long and tedious. Matt finished around four o'clock. Then he started on Brian Etch's file. It was long and detailed. Matt was still reading it when the intercom buzzed. "Yes?" He asked, pressing the button.

"There's someone here to see you. He's a little early, but he wanted to know whether you could see him now." Karen replied.

"Send him in." Matt suddenly remembered he wasn't wearing his glasses, and quickly grabbed them before Charlie arrived.

Matt heard Charlie thank Karen and open the door. He put down the file he was reading. Charlie quietly shut the door. Matt spoke first: "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I am sorry to bother you so soon as after this morning" Charlie began, but Matt interrupted saying, "Don't be, this is fine. It's a pleasure."

"Thanks. Anyway, I was almost home when a woman stopped me. She told me to give this to Daredevil." He held up the folded note. "I didn't know what to do, so I came back here."

Matt took the note. He felt the wax seal; then broke it. "Let's see what the woman wanted to tell me." Inside was a short note:

**Daredevil – **

**Let's meet again. I did so enjoy our last encounter. You cost me a fortune, and you will pay. Meet me under the FDR Bridge, midnight Saturday. Come alone. I trust this will get to you soon, **

**- Angelica Demon. **

Matt read the letter, feeling the impressions of the ink on the paper. "Interesting, the woman you met was Angelica Demon. She wants me to meet her at midnight tomorrow, under the FDR Bridge. I am to come alone." He told Charlie.

"You aren't actually thinking of going, are you?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Charlie didn't have a good answer.

"Did she follow you here?" Matt asked, suddenly.

"I don't think so." Charlie replied.

"Good. Here's the plan. I don't want you going back to your house; she knows where it is. You can stay with me or I can set you up at a hotel. If you decide to go to my house, I'll meet you there in half an hour." He quickly told Charlie his address. "If you aren't there when I arrive, I will assume you are at the Comfort Inn, got it?" Charlie nodded. "Good, now go. See you soon."

Matt walked him to the door, and then said, "Make sure no one follows you. Be careful." Charlie was about to turn around, but then decided against it. There was nothing to say.


	6. Switching Roles

Chapter Six: Switching Roles

Charlie arrived at Matt's house twenty minutes later. He walked to the front door. Matt had told him where the spare key was, and Charlie found it quickly. He let himself in.

The house was dark. There were no lamps, understandable, but still, for some reason, Charlie found himself noticing the lack. The overhead lights were the only source of light. They cast a comforting glow over the furniture. Matt's house was nicely furnished. Not too gaudy, but not shabby. It was obviously lived in, but in good repair; Charlie felt instantly welcome.

Matt arrived fifteen minutes later. He was carrying a briefcase and an armful of files, he looked wary. "Good choice!" He called, as soon as he opened the door. Clearly he had heard Charlie.

Charlie jumped up from the couch, where he had been listening to the radio. "Do you want me to carry anything?" He asked when he saw Matt.

"No thanks, I'm good." Matt replied, dropping the briefcase and files on the table. "What do you think? I'm sorry I don't have a guest room, I don't get many visitors, but the couch is pretty comfortable. Make yourself at home."

Charlie smiled. "The couch is fine, thanks. The house is great."

"Would you like a cup of tea, or perhaps some coffee? I'll start making dinner as soon as I put this stuff away. Be right back." Matt replied, picking the stuff up again. He left the room, coming back a few minutes later, clapping his hands as he said, "Okay, what would you like for dinner?"

"What ever you want. Do you want me to do anything?"

"I want you to relax." Matt said, leading the way to the kitchen.

Charlie followed Matt into a large kitchen. He sat down on a bar stool, looking at Matt..

While Matt cooked, Charlie talked about himself. He told Matt about his family, his education, and his job. While he was talking Matt nodded, and laughed all at the right times. Soon, Matt told him it was time to eat.

They sat at the small table, enjoying the food and the company. When they had both finished, Matt said, "I'm going out tonight. Stay inside, and don't let anyone in. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't wait up."

Charlie stared at him. For an hour, he had forgotten that Matt was Daredevil. He didn't try to dissuade him. "Fine. Just be careful."

"I always am." Matt said, as he started to clear the table. He waited to make sure Charlie was comfortable, and then went upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later dressed in his costume.

Charlie stared at the impressive man_. _Then Daredevil spoke: "I'm going. Bye." With that, he was gone.


	7. Information

Chapter Seven: Information

Daredevil left through the skylight. He didn't want to leave Charlie, but he knew he had to get a lead on Angelica before tomorrow night. He decided to head toward Josie's Bar, the local roost for most of the thugs and petty criminals of Hell's Kitchen.

Josie's was a loud, dingy place that smelled of adrenaline and stale liquor. Josie was a stout woman, with huge hips and over bleached hair. She was street-smart and knew how to use a gun and a baseball bat to keep order. She had used both, sometimes together. She also had a huge grudge against Daredevil, but that didn't make him stay away.

When Daredevil entered the bar, heads turned and the general atmosphere of the bar went up a notch. He surveyed the room, listening for a sign of Angelica Demon. _Little chance, but who knows, she might like to shoptalk with her peers._ He didn't find her, but he did find a local tattletale, Turk. Turk was a better snitch than a thug. He was always getting caught, but he was a beehive of information.

Daredevil smiled, _Perfect. Old Turk might have some information for me. _Turk was trying to hide behind a huge, stone-like man, but of course it didn't matter. In a couple of seconds, Daredevil was on him. Josie saw Daredevil lunge, and shouted, "Not in here you don't! Take it outside, got it Mr. Man Without Fear?"

In response, Daredevil led the nervous Turk outside. "Okay Turk, what have you got on an Angelica Demon, the one who tried to blow up the airport yesterday?"

"No one knows her! She's a freelancer, likes to fight. That's all I know, really!"

Daredevil wasn't convinced; he could tell Turk was lying. "Come on Turk, you know everything that goes on in New York's underworld. Give me something better than that." He pushed, trying a little flattery.

"I swear that's all I know!" Turk argued, his heart beating faster than a rabbit's.

_Okay, new tactic. _"Turk, I'm going to get ugly. You don't want me to get ugly, do you?"

Turk squirmed under Daredevil's fingers clasped around his collar. "Fine! She's an assassin-for-hire, a good one; she has twenty kills under her belt. Angelica was aiming for a Senator, some sort of job - don't ask me what because I don't know. When you blew it, she got angry. I wouldn't mess with her, if I were you. Now can I go?"

Daredevil released him. Turk had told the truth. "Stay out of trouble Turk! I'll come again if I hear you've been bad!" He shouted, in Turk's wake. He turned back to the bar.

He opened the door to find a dozen faces looking at him. "Anyone know anything about the hit woman called Angelica Demon?" Daredevil asked the room at large. No one's heart sped up at the name. No one recognized her. "Okay then, 'night Josie. Calm night, tonight." He said, as he turned around to go. He heard Josie swear under her breath, and he smiled. _I seem to have that effect on a lot of people. Maybe it's my natural charisma? _

-DD-

It was around twelve thirty when Angelica got the call. "Well, where is he?" She asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

The voice on the other end of the line was cool. "He's gone for the night. I don't know when he'll be back. I can't stay on the phone."

"Keep me updated. I want to know everything about him."

Angelica hung up the phone and smiled. _Finally, we're getting somewhere! _

-DD-

Daredevil scoured the city until two o'clock. He knew he should go home and get some rest, but he couldn't. He had to find Demon. He'd tried some other of his contacts, but all seemed to have the same information as Turk. Finally, he had to resign for the night.

Daredevil slipped into his house around three o'clock. He was careful not to wake the sleeping Charlie. It had been another hard night, and Daredevil knew he would regret staying out so late in the morning, but for now all he wanted to do was sleep, long and hard.

Matt didn't wake up at seven thirty when his alarm went off. He pressed the snooze button. It was eight o'clock when he remembered he had a guest. He listened and heard Charlie in the kitchen. _Well Matthew, you're a great host. You left your guest to make his own breakfast._

He quickly pulled on a bathrobe and went downstairs to greet Charlie. "Morning! Sorry, I just woke up." He said, apologetically.

Charlie looked up. "Don't worry about it. I thought you must have come in pretty late, and I didn't want to wake you, I didn't did I?"

"Oh no, I don't think so. The alarm went off, but I ignored it, I think."

"I made the coffee." Charlie responded, getting up and starting for the machine.

"Excellent," Matt answered, as he accepted the coffee. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, have you seen my wallet? I seemed to have dropped it somewhere, and now I can't find it."

"No, sorry."

"Never mind. There wasn't anything important in there. I kept all my important cards in my suitcase, and I can get a new credit card. Someone would find it hard to steal my identity anyway." He smiled. "It's not easy, acting blind."

Charlie didn't answer right away. He knew what Matt meant. It isn't easy playing helpless. It isn't easy knowing you could be doing something. He decided to change the subject. "So Matt, are you going to work today?"

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know. I guess it depends on what you are doing. What have you got to do? Anything in town?" He replied.

"I was planning on writing an article on the explosion at the airport," Matt suddenly looked up, "excluding you, of course." Charlie added quickly.

"Good. In that case, I'll work in my study. I have a few cases I can do. It's just down the hall on the right, opposite the bathroom if you need me. I'm afraid I don't have a computer, but you are welcome to anything else you need. You can work in the living room; it's nice and quiet.

-DD-

As Matt got dressed, he thought of Charlie. _All during breakfast he seemed distracted. Either he's worried, or he's hiding something. _He listened and heard Charlie cleaning the kitchen downstairs. _He must just be worried. _Matt decided, hopping he was right.

Charlie hadn't been entirely truthful when he told Matt he was writing an article on the explosion. He waited until he could hear Matt on the phone, and then opened his cell phone. _He shouldn't be able to hear me now._ He typed a short message and quickly shut the phone. He started on his article, making sure to tell the story just as it happed. _Don't want any rumors going around._


	8. Business As Usual

Chapter Eight: Business As Usual

Angelica got a text around eleven o'clock. It was short and to the point:

**No trob yet. DD no idea. everything calm.**

She smiled as she deleted the message. She didn't respond; they would follow the plan. Daredevil would arrive at the bridge, and she would have her revenge. Demon tucked her phone back into her unblemished, white business suit. She whispered under her breath, "Good, good."

Matt spent the morning in his study. Every once in a while he would make a phone call, but mostly he just read and took notes. It wasn't until nearly one o'clock when he remembered he hadn't made lunch. He had been working so hard, he'd completely forgotten about food. _Oh great, I did it again. I am the perfect host, so wrapped up in their own thing, they forget about the guest. _He immediately put down the brief he was working on, and went out into the hall.

Matt listened for Charlie, and heard him, but not in the living room. He found him in the bedroom. Matt listened harder and heard Charlie on the phone. He listened for a while, and then walked into the kitchen, resigned.

When Charlie walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, he found Matt putting the finishing touches on a ham sandwich.

"Ah perfect timing. I just finished lunch. Here you go." Matt handed Charlie the ham sandwich, apologizing for the tardiness.

"Doesn't matter. Thanks, it looks great." Charlie responded, courteously.

The two didn't talk much over lunch. Both we're thinking about their work, each in a hurry to get back to it. Finally they finished and Matt cleared the table.

-DD-

Dinner was a less than a lively affair. For the first time in a long time, Matt was almost apprehensive about going out. He wasn't absolutely sure why, all he knew was he really didn't want to put on his costume, but he knew he'd have too. Matt was a man of his word, and by excepting the note, he had said he would go.

So, after the dinner mess was cleaned up, he went upstairs to change. It was only ten o'clock when he went downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie.

"Stay here. I'll be back around two. Don't wait up. And wish me luck, with a little you'll be going back to your cozy home tomorrow." Charlie didn't respond, just nodded. Daredevil headed upstairs to the skylight


	9. Confrontation

Chapter Nine: Confrontation

Daredevil took the long way to the bridge. He knew it would be better to arrive early, but he still wanted to take his time. He kept hearing Jack Murdock's voice in his head: _My son will never use his fists! _The voice wouldn't shake.

Then, ringing clearly in his super hearing, Matt heard footsteps. The owner was trying to keep quiet, but it didn't matter. No one could sneak up on Daredevil. He stood there, listening. The footsteps were all too familiar. Daredevil continued his journey to the bridge, listening all the way.

It was almost midnight when Daredevil arrived at the FDR Bridge. He listened, but didn't hear anyone, except for the person following him. Just then, out of the shadows came Angelica Demon.

"You're early." She said sounding amused. "In a hurry to fight, are we?"

Daredevil smiled. "If it comes to it. I don't suppose there's any other way we could settle this?"

Demon laughed. It was a cold laugh, no warmth at all. "For the Man Without Fear, you're a little cowardly, aren't you?"

"Is that what you call it? I just thought it was caution. Anyway, who said I was afraid?"

"Ah, a mutual friend of ours." Demon responded, gesturing for someone to come out of the shadows. "You really didn't think he was afraid of me, did you Mr. Murdock? I'm insulted." She turned to the man beside her, "I guess you're a better actor than I gave you credit for, my dear Charlie."

Daredevil didn't react. "Yes he was good. I didn't suspect him until this morning. I am impressed; you managed to fool my hyper senses quite well."

"Oh, is that so? Tell me, what gave it away?" Charlie smirked. He didn't sound defenseless and full of trust anymore. His voice was devoid of life and happiness. It cut Daredevil to the bone, seeming to chill him from the inside out. At that moment, Daredevil almost shuddered, for the first time that night he was truly afraid.

"Next time you plan on tricking someone, don't act so innocent. I could tell by your muscles you exercise extensively, yet when you told me about your career, you neglected mentioning any training, training that I knew would have been important in your life. A man of your stature would have decided to stay in a hotel, thinking himself fit enough to fight a woman, but you chose my home, which has few exits and cover. My only option was to assume you picked my home in order to spy on me.

"You gave yourself away, though I didn't notice it until later. When you told me about Angelica, you said that you found an article, but I did some digging of my own this afternoon, and no such thing exists. But you were able to fill in the blanks, weren't you?"

Daredevil inclined his head, "also, the phone call was risky. I heard you talking to Miss. – it is Miss, correct? – Demon this morning. I didn't want to believe it, but I had to when I heard your footsteps following me. That was the clincher, I knew I'd been right."

"Bravo Daredevil! Finally, I believe I've found a foe with some level of intelligence. Leave us Charlie; you've done your part. It is midnight, Daredevil, we have an appointment, I believe."

Demon waved Charlie away, turning to face the Man Without Fear. "Time to play."

At that moment, something strange happened. "You think you can dismiss me so easily, Demon?" Charlie almost shouted. "Who do you think hired you to set the bomb in the first place?! You are both pathetic!"

Angelica's back went ridged. Daredevil could almost smell the anger in her blood; the stench of adrenaline soaked the air. _Oh no, this is not good._ He thought.

Daredevil was right. Angelica attacked. Daredevil heard her pull out a long knife, heard as the metal sliced through the air, leaving a sharp, whistling noise in its wake.

Charlie dodged the knife with apparent ease. He took out no weapon, just sent a powerful kick toward Angelica's knife. It was perfectly aimed, and the knife went flying.

Demon snarled. Daredevil heard her breath become raspy. She lunged at the knife, only to be blocked by Charlie.

Angelica retaliated by knocking his arm away. Charlie didn't even seem to register the impact. He kicked, but Angelica dodged. The kick didn't land, instead Charlie lost his balance. Demon saw her chance.

Again, she lunged at the knife, and this time she reached it. She swung the knife in a graceful arch. Charlie didn't have time to react. In a moment the knife was sticking out of his abdomen.

Daredevil heard the knife cut into Charlie's flesh. The sound was terrible; it was the sound of death. Daredevil wanted to peel the sound from his ears, smother the smell of blood. He heard as Angelica reached at the knife to pull it from Charlie's body to stab him again. Daredevil's stomach tightened, he couldn't let that happen. It was bad enough that he hadn't been able to stop the fight, hadn't _wanted_ to stop the fight.

Daredevil didn't want to fight; he never did. He still felt the bruises from their last fight. But he knew he had to. He pulled out his billy club and jumped between Angelica and Charlie.

Demon laughed. "You think you can stop me? You don't have the guts to kill, do you?

"No." The word had barely left his lips when Demon attacked.

-DD-

Daredevil blocked a second blow with his billy club, feeling the force of the blow move up his arm. He retaliated with a well-aimed kick to her tibia. The kick should have been enough to knock Demon down, but she managed to keep her balance.

Demon didn't wait for Daredevil; she hit him with a punch to his ribcage. Daredevil barely had time to register the stab of pain that told him he'd broken at least one of his ribs before she hit him in the jaw. This time Daredevil managed to roll with the punch, coming up to knock her down with his billy club.

She lay on the ground, seemingly helpless, but Daredevil wasn't taking any chances. He moved toward her, making sure to approach her head, rather than her legs. Quick as a viper, Angelica Demon snapped up, flipping her legs over her head, hitting Daredevil in the face. Once again, Daredevil was struck with the realization that Demon was good.

Demon turned to face Daredevil. Slowly moving in a circle, each looking at the other. For a moment, the only sounds were hearts pumping, hard breathing; then Daredevil jumped. In one graceful, powerful kick that seemed to be only a blur, he had Angelica pined. "Give up?" He asked.

"Not in your life, _Mr_. Murdock." Angelica spat.

Daredevil suddenly lifted his head. He heard sirens, a long way away, but coming closer every second. He turned to Demon again, "Are you sure you don't feel like giving up?"

She didn't answer, only pushed against Daredevil's leg, still pressed against her chest. She managed to slip out of Daredevil's clutches, only to be grabbed again, this time with harder force.

"Look, you've proved you're tough, you don't need to keep doing this. I'm not letting you go, so you might as well just stop." Daredevil said calmly, holding Demon by the neck, once again pushing her against the wall.

Angelica didn't say anything for a moment, and then spoke in a cold, threatening voice that would have made anyone shudder and hide under the bed, "I don't care what happens to me, as long as you are ruined! I'll tell everyone who you are."

Daredevil answered, almost apologetically. "Oh yeah? Who's going to believe that a blind man defeated you? After all, I _am _just a blind man. But be my guest, try it. I'm sure your cellmate will be interested." Daredevil sounded confident, but inside he was simply praying that she would believe him.

Angelica's heart skipped a beat. She was getting nervous. "Oh, don't worry about that. People will believe me."

Demon stopped talking; she was desperate. All the ice was gone from her voice now. It sounded like a kitten's purr; the sound of her, clearly defeated, sent another pang of regret through Daredevil. He hadn't wanted to do this.

Just then, Daredevil ears perked up. Years of battling thieves and thugs on the streets had trained his lightening fast reflexes to react without conscious thought to certain sounds. And the sound of a bullet speeding through the air was one of them.

Daredevil ducked. He tried to pull Angelica down with him, but it was too late. Daredevil smelled the coppery smell of blood. _Not my blood_, he realized, _Ob God. Angelica. _

He heard Demon slide down onto the ground. His radar sense picked up her staring shocked, at the crimson stain spreading down from a hole on her breast. Daredevil flinched as he heard her last breath push through her lungs. Then he registered laughing.

The laugh was hysterical, but clipped, as if the person laughing couldn't quite get enough air. Daredevil suddenly realized who it was. It was Charlie, one hand over the knife in his belly, the other holding a smoking gun.

"Bitch." He said. Then his arm went slack, his face a pasty white, and crumpled.

Daredevil tried to block out the sound of Charlie's heart slowing, the sound of life leaving the body, but he couldn't. He stood there, mesmerized by the slowing heart, until the spell was broken – until the sound stopped all together. It was too much, and Daredevil hated it. He hated all of it.


	10. A New Day

Chapter Ten: A New Day

Daredevil arrived home at two o'clock. He didn't wait to get undressed, just fell into his bed with a sigh. The fight replayed through his mind, overlaid with the sound of Jack Murdock's voice _"My son will use his mind, never his fists…"_

He fell asleep, remembering the day he promised his father he would study hard, his accident, and waking up in the hospital room, only to hear he would never see again. It wasn't a restful sleep.

-DD-

_Jack Murdock was laughing, but it wasn't the laugh Matt remembered. Jack's face was lined with sadness, with some sort of longing, and he was laughing. An icy, razor-sharp laugh. Matt couldn't pull his eyes away from his father's penetrating gaze, close his ears against the terrible laugh. _

"_You promised me you wouldn't be like me! What are you now? A thug, you're nothing!" Jack shouted, still laughing that terrible laugh. "You lied to me Mattie, you lied to me." _

_Matt looked back at his father, close to tears. "I have the ability to do good! I have a responsibility." He pleaded, the tears coursing down his cheeks._

"_You failed me son." _

Matt awoke with a jolt. For a moment the darkness in front of his eyes was a shock. For that moment, Matt had forgotten that he couldn't see. Then everything came flooding back, the look on his father's face, the laugh and the words, his pleading. Matt felt like crying, but he didn't. He was Daredevil, The Man Without Fear, he wouldn't cry.

"It was only a dream, that's all it was." Matt told the darkness. "Only a dream."

It was only five o'clock, but Matt didn't go back to sleep, he couldn't go back to sleep. The memory of the nightmare was too strong. Finally he got up and started a shower.

The warm water helped to calm him, but he was still tired and anxious. His ribs hurt from the fight. It was clear now that he had broken one. Matt walked slowly toward his medicine cabinet. Time and experience had taught him how to set a broken rib. Taking shallow breaths, and with more than one stab of pain, Matt wrapped his ribcage in tape. Then he doctored his many cuts and got dressed.

-DD-

Matt arrived at his office early. No one was there, so it was almost quiet. The only sounds were the air conditioner rattling and the creaking of the building. Matt was almost lonely. He headed to his office, taking care not to make a lot of noise.

An hour or so later Matt heard Foggy mumble, "I could have sworn I locked the door when I left." Then shout, "Matt! Are you here?"

Matt almost smiled, coming out of his office to say, "Yeah Foggy. I came in early this morning."

Foggy took one look at Matt and said, "You look terrible, what happened to you?" Matt felt his face. He had forgotten about the bruises that colored his cheeks and forehead.

"And why are you here so early? It's only just now seven thirty!" Foggy continued.

"Let's just say I had a rough night." Matt responded.

"You want to talk about it? It must have been really rough." Foggy sounded concerned.

"It was nothing, just a nightmare. I took your advice and went to get a massage."

Foggy looked shocked, "A nightmare? About what?"

"You wouldn't understand, even if I could explain it." Karen, who entered the room at that moment, spared Matt the trouble of explaining further.

"Hey Foggy, Matt. What are you doing here so early?" She asked, looking around at the two of them. "Wow Matt, what did you do to your face?"

"I went to get a massage." Matt answered

Turning, Karen replied. "Don't go again."

After exchanging the normal hellos and getting coffee, the two lawyers and their assistant disappeared into their offices to get to work. It was just another day.

**A/N: What do you think? One big download. No need to wait. Next story should be published soon, just have to wait for the dingbat (ModernScribe) to finish her job. I am being forced against my better judgement to mention that when she gets done, it is twice as good as it ever was. Thanks again, ModernScribe and ofcatsandwomen. **


End file.
